catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki:Character Art Project/Membership Nominations/Sucess 2
﻿Birdpaw - Ends February 19th, 2011 Closed This vote has been closed. With all supporting votes, Birdpaw has become a senior warrior. Support: #Birdpaw has about nine images approved. She is very active and very helpful. :) Sakura-chan 02:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #I support this as well. She may have 9 images approved, but she provides very good input on images and she is ''active. She has been pushing for awhile, and I believe she should get SW status. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) #I'm supporting as well. Birdpaw gives good comments and is active on CAP Nightshine 03:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #Bird, you have my support. I agree with all that is said above, you are frequently active and offer wonderful critique. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Echopaw - Ends March 1st, 2011 '''Closed' This vote has been closed. With all supporting votes, Echopaw has become a senior warrior. Support: #Okay well you might be like, "What..?" But, first let me rant. Echo has been here for a long time and is very helpful and experienced. She isn't afraid to post her opinions and will help anyone in need. She has mastered all types of patterns and pelt colors and textures. She is nice, kind, supportive, and won't complain, "My art is horrible!" or in anyway will be mean to others. I think she is more than ready. ♥Loveheart♥☮Happy Valentines Day!☮ 00:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) #One word for this: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed, I believe Echo deserves SW status, seeing as I am in agreement with Ice in full. I ''do like how she won't complain, it annoys me greatly when people do, they are only looking for attention. I support in full. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) #I agree, i think she's ready Bird2011 16:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) #For starters, I'm not giving in to peer pressure. Now, as for Echopaw: I think I answered too quickly when I saw the nomination, I wasn't really thinking it over. Now that I have, I agree that Echo does very wonderful art, and is on more frequently now. She does offer good critique, and I can tell she's doing her best to be patient with new users. Ice is correct, she doesn't complain, she seems genuinely confident. (Satsu: By the way, just because someone complains about their art doesn't mean they're trying to get attention. I would appreciate if you didn't jump to conclusions, and give users the benefit of the doubt) I think Echo would make a great senior warrior, and I support this nomination. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) alright vote has ended. in full support, echopaw will become a sw ;) [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Against: Breezestar - Ends February 19th, 2011 Support: #Her last edit to CAP was September 12, 2010 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Nightshine 02:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #'Sakura-chan' 02:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Frostheart - Ends February 19th, 2011 Support: #Her last edit to CAP was October 21, 2010 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Nightshine 02:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #'Sakura-chan' 02:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Mousestep - Ends February 19th, 2011 Support: #Last edit to CAP was September 3, 2010 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Nightshine 02:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #'Sakura-chan' 02:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Spiritcloud48 - Ends February 19th, 2011 Support: #Her last edit to CAP was September 5, 2010 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Nightshine 02:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #'Sakura-chan' 02:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 20:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC)